Mapa Pandiga
Дмитрий Назаров }} Mapa Pandiga is a secondary character in the animated series. He is an old wise Himalayan black bear and one of the great friends Leo and Tig. Информация Внешность Большой гималайский медведь. Шерсть густая, тёмно-синего цвета с редкими серыми полосами. Брови белые густые. Внутри ушей Пандиги причудливые узоры. Характер Официальное описание : The Himalayan black bear Mapa Pandiga is sage, guru, teacher, mentor. He is calm, level-headed and kind. He knows a lot of legends, which he is glad to tell Leo, Tig and their friends. ''http://parovoz.tv/leo Появления Появляется во всех сериях. В основном служит как мудрец и мыслитель, поскольку он рассказывает разные истории и мифы. В конце каждой серии он обычно декларирует мораль, заключённую в их сюжете. «Skin of The Sun» и Тигу легенду о шкуре солнца]] Появляется в начале эпизода (ближе к середине). Он рассказывает друзьям — юным Лео и Тигу — древнюю легенду о трусливом Тигре, который добыл себе шкуру солнца, преодолев собственный страх, и стал самым храбрым зверем в тайге. Позже он появляется в самом конце серии в облике солнца и заключает её моралью: чтобы добыть шкуру солнца (то есть стать смелым), нужно «найти свой путь». «Таинственная пещера» Появляется в самом начале серии. Здесь он учит Лео, Тига и Милу о том, что такое Дух Тайги и что он есть повсюду, и о том, чтобы почувствовать его, нужно искренне верить в него и в чудеса. «Таёжная сказка» «Осень в тайге» «Серебряная река» «Красный олень» «Самое ценное» «Высший пилотаж» «Орлиная скала» «Старый друг» «Пробуждение дракона» «История героя» «До свидания, Феофан» Цитаты Интересные факты * Его имя имеет происхождение из языков народов Приморья. Так, первым словом («мапа») нанайцы называют медведя (а с киргизского языка это слово переводится как «добрый»). А вторая часть — «Пандига» — просто имя с удэгейским уклоном (т.к. большинство удэгейских имён оканчиваются на «дига»). Галерея Кадры из эпизодов ''Skin of The Sun ШС 40.jpg ШС 43.jpg ШС 44.jpg ШС 45.jpg ШС 46.jpg ШС 47.jpg ШС 63.jpg ШС 64.jpg ШС 65.jpg ШС 79.jpg ШС 80.jpg ШС 85.jpg ШС 86.jpg Таинственная пещера ТП 1.jpg ТП 2.jpg ТП 3.jpg ТП 6.jpg ТП 7.jpg ТП 8.jpg ТП 9.jpg ТП 11.jpg ТП 12.jpg ТП 272.jpg ТП 273.jpg Таёжная сказка ТС 15.jpg ТС 16.jpg ТС 17.jpg ТС 18.jpg ТС 23.jpg ТС 41.jpg ТС 58.jpg ТС 59.jpg ТС 62.jpg ТС 63.jpg ТС 64.jpg ТС 65.jpg ТС 66.jpg ТС 246.jpg ТС 247.jpg ТС 248.jpg Осень в тайге ОвТ 1.jpg ОвТ 2.jpg ОвТ 3.jpg ОвТ 4.jpg ОвТ 5.jpg ОвТ 6.jpg ОвТ 11.jpg ОвТ 16.jpg ОвТ 17.jpg ОвТ 21.jpg ОвТ 22.jpg ОвТ 25.jpg ОвТ 26.jpg ОвТ 30.jpg ОвТ 31.jpg ОвТ 33.jpg ОвТ 37.jpg ОвТ 38.jpg ОвТ 54.jpg ОвТ 56.jpg ОвТ 58.jpg ОвТ 60.jpg ОвТ 62.jpg ОвТ 63.jpg ОвТ 64.jpg ОвТ 65.jpg ОвТ 70.jpg ОвТ 71.jpg ОвТ 72.jpg ОвТ 73.jpg ОвТ 199.jpg ОвТ 201.jpg ОвТ 202.jpg ОвТ 203.jpg ОвТ 204.jpg ОвТ 209.jpg ОвТ 210.jpg ОвТ 211.jpg ОвТ 212.jpg Серебряная река СР 43.jpg СР 44.jpg СР 46.jpg СР 47.jpg СР 50.jpg СР 52.jpg СР 70.jpg СР 71.jpg СР 72.jpg СР 73.jpg СР 74.jpg СР 75.jpg СР 76.jpg СР 77.jpg Красный олень КО 5.jpg КО 6.jpg КО 11.jpg КО 12.jpg КО 16.jpg КО 18.jpg КО 19.jpg КО 32.jpg КО 33.jpg КО 34.jpg КО 37.jpg КО 234.jpg КО 236.jpg КО 241.jpg КО 244.jpg Самое ценное СЦ 30.jpg СЦ 31.jpg СЦ 32.jpg СЦ 33.jpg СЦ 34.jpg СЦ 35.jpg СЦ 37.jpg СЦ 38.jpg СЦ 59.jpg СЦ 61.jpg СЦ 62.jpg СЦ 82.jpg СЦ 86.jpg СЦ 87.jpg СЦ 185.jpg СЦ 186.jpg СЦ 189.jpg СЦ 190.jpg СЦ 192.jpg СЦ 193.jpg СЦ 198.jpg СЦ 200.jpg СЦ 201.jpg СЦ 210.jpg СЦ 218.jpg СЦ 219.jpg СЦ 221.jpg СЦ 222.jpg СЦ 226.jpg СЦ 229.jpg Высший пилотаж ВП 136.jpg ВП 137.jpg ВП 138.jpg ВП 139.jpg ВП 141.jpg ВП 142.jpg Орлиная скала ОС 11.jpg ОС 13.jpg ОС 14.jpg ОС 15.jpg ОС 19.jpg ОС 21.jpg ОС 22.jpg ОС 43.jpg ОС 44.jpg ОС 45.jpg ОС 47.jpg ОС 50.jpg ОС 216.jpg ОС 217.jpg ОС 218.jpg ОС 219.jpg ОС 220.jpg ОС 222.jpg ОС 230.jpg ОС 231.jpg ОС 232.jpg ОС 233.jpg ОС 243.jpg ОС 244.jpg ОС 245.jpg ОС 246.jpg Старый друг СД 74.jpg СД 75.jpg СД 76.jpg СД 77.jpg СД 78.jpg СД 86.jpg СД 87.jpg СД 89.jpg СД 90.jpg СД 91.jpg СД 92.jpg СД 93.jpg СД 94.jpg СД 97.jpg СД 98.jpg СД 103.jpg СД 104.jpg СД 105.jpg СД 106.jpg СД 107.jpg СД 108.jpg СД 110.jpg СД 128.jpg СД 129.jpg СД 133.jpg СД 139.jpg СД 141.jpg СД 144.jpg СД 149.jpg СД 150.jpg СД 194.jpg СД 202.jpg СД 204.jpg СД 205.jpg СД 225.jpg СД 226.jpg СД 227.jpg СД 228.jpg СД 230.jpg Пробуждение дракона ПД 66.jpg ПД 67.jpg ПД 68.jpg ПД 69.jpg ПД 77.jpg ПД 79.jpg ПД 81.jpg ПД 92.jpg ПД 93.jpg ПД 98.jpg ПД 99.jpg ПД 100.jpg ПД 205.jpg ПД 208.jpg ПД 211.jpg ПД 215.jpg ПД 216.jpg ПД 217.jpg ПД 220.jpg ПД 225.jpg ПД 229.jpg ПД 233.jpg ПД 234.jpg ПД 237.jpg ПД 238.jpg История героя ИГ 24.jpg ИГ 25.jpg ИГ 26.jpg ИГ 27.jpg ИГ 28.jpg ИГ 34.jpg ИГ 35.jpg ИГ 36.jpg ИГ 37.jpg ИГ 51.jpg ИГ 61.jpg ИГ 62.jpg ИГ 63.jpg ИГ 64.jpg ИГ 65.jpg ИГ 67.jpg ИГ 68.jpg ИГ 69.jpg До свидания, Феофан ДсФ 26.jpg ДсФ 27.jpg ДсФ 28.jpg ДсФ 29.jpg ДсФ 31.jpg ДсФ 35.jpg ДсФ 38.jpg ДсФ 39.jpg ДсФ 40.jpg ДсФ 41.jpg Примечания Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Персонажи Категория:Хорошие персонажи Категория:Дейтерагонисты Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Взрослые